pokemon story(expect alto-shipping)
by Owllover132
Summary: Amelia andAri are test subjects from 15 years ago, and when they come back from the lab, they meet five new people through a prank they were playing on one of the girls. they end having to go back to the lab to end a destruction that the lab leader is starting, but he needs his first perfect subjects, Ari and Amelia.


Hey, didja know i was deep into pokemon? well, here's a story with that, including alto-shipping and a bit of Armour-shipping. enjoy, tell me if i made a mistake.

What? you're saying i own pokemon? you're totally wrong! the story and Amelia and Ari is all i own!

Prologue

I ran into the laboratory, hearing the screams of everyone. I was totally out of breath from running away from the guards. I knew by now they had told the others that I and Ari had gotten out. Looking at the wreckage in front of me, I gasped. Mewtwo had broken out of his tube-y thing and was destroying everything. I ran in front of it, which wasn't hard since it was heading towards me. I put my hands up, stopping it momentarily and caught its attention.

"Mewtwo, please stop! You're not in danger! If it's something else, please tell me!" I screamed at the pokemon, to be heard over the roaring fire that he had created and the other people screaming. A thought ran through my head, not mine of course.

'I'm a clone. A clone of Mew, and I know they want to use me for something. You seem to want to be friends, and seem to be something other than human...' Suddenly Mewtwo's voice stopped, and I heard Ari scream at me in worry and rush,

"Amelia! We got to get out of here! They know we left, and this place is going to blow anytime! We have to get out of here!" I turned and looked at Ari, losing my grip on Mewtwo. His calm body returned to what it was before, wreaking. Suddenly, a burst of something hit somewhere near me. The blast nearly pushing me off my feet.

"Come on Amelia!" Ari had gotten behind me and helping me stand. "We have to get out of here! Run!" He turned me around and pushed me. I ran off with Ari at my heels. I turned my head just in time to see Mewtwo throw an attack right at us. The next thing I knew was that I was flat on my back, with some weird membrane around me. Outside of the membrane had fire. That was the last thing I remembered.

15 years later

"Can we just leave already? This place gives me the creeps." A girl's voice called out to her male companions. The brown haired boy turned his head towards her.

"Don't worry sis. Nothing's going to happen. Last time something happened here was 15 years ago. Sure everything's old and rusty, but it's not like anything is still alive here. Right, Paul?"

"Right. Just wait. I heard there's something real special here. Whatever it is, it's going to be yours, Sara." Paul said to the female. She nodded curtly. Suddenly she tripped on something.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she face planted into the ground, only to be caught by Paul before hitting it. He helped her back up to her feet and looked at what she tripped on, shinning his light on it. It was thin and round, a dark tan like tanned skin. It lead down to a round thing like a palm, with five little sticks at the end.

"Is that..." Sara's brother began, "...an arm?" He finished shakily. The arm twitched. Then a groan followed. Then the rocks shuffled and moved revealing a tired looking girl who look like she had fallen in a hole of rocks, and just climbed back out.

"A...Ar... Ari?" She called weakly. It moved out onto her feet, about falling on her face. She tripped over a pebble and fell over a beam, onto something else.

"Dang... Amelia... you weigh a ton..." A male's voice coughed out. Amelia scrambled off and helped him up, nearly falling again.

"Are you okay... Ari? I just remember Mewtwo blowing the place up..." Amelia said weakly. Being under those rocks and trying to move them seemed to have sucked the energy out of her.

'I'm fine. I'm worried about you. It's covered in dust around here..." He stopped, looking at Amelia, whose nose was up in the air, her eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly her face shot down with a huge sneeze. The dust around them cleared with a radius of 23 feet.

"You okay now? We should get out of here..." Ari whispered, a bit freaked out. Amelia nodded.

"If this place is the same as it was back then, there's nothing special around here. Especially now, with everything in ruble and dust." Amelia answered, rushing to finish her sentence before another powerful sneeze took her.

"Shouldn't we help them? They look scared out of their wits." Ari stated, looking at the trio of normal people. "Can you teleport them?"

"Of course, my body's maybe not in the greatest position right now, but I remember everything. Even if I don't wanna." The dark brown haired girl got up from her hands-on-knees position and raised her hands above her head. Then, she bowed, her arms sweeping out. The three disappeared, leaving just Amelia and Ari. They nodded at each other and started to run to the left, and Amelia started to change into a levitating pokemon that was black and white, as Ari transformed into the same pokemon, only bigger, with silver and white. Amelia's brown fire eyes glowed alongside Ari's cold water blue as they flew out of the destroyed faculty that had turned them into these monsters.

Okay! prologue down! if you know me, you will most likely know which shipping will come down as the winner of Ash.(though it's kinda not fair, there's not many, if any, that know me well enough to say so) Enjoy, **DO NOT COPY**


End file.
